A Lover's Concerto
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: Eleven years was what it took for Natsume to realise his true feelings for a certain amber eyed female... one shot MikanxNatsume, RukaxHotaru slightly OOCness


**A/n: Title comes from the song with the same name...the lyrics in this fic comes from the song 'A Lover's concerto' sung by Danny Randell and Sandy Linzert... **

**Prewarning: Complete utterly guilty of fluff (I think)...you have been warned (insert dancing Narumi with flying hearts and flashing neon warning sign here) OOCness :') **

**o--------------------------------------------------------o **

**. A Lover's Concerto . **

. by snowmirage .

**o--------------------------------------------------------------------o **

_How gentle is the rain  
That falls softly on the meadow  
Birds high up in the trees  
Serenade the flowers with their melodies _

"Together with the music now! One, two, three four..." The wedding planner yelled out as the majestic organ music started. Again.

Hyuuga Natsume rolled his eyes in exasperation as he and Mikan, minus the bride and groom, Yuu, Anna, Koko and Sumire, walked down the aisle at an excruciating slow speed. Again.

This had been the eight consecutive time he had to endure with it, and Natsume was none too happy about it.

Wedding rehersals were simply not his cup of tea, especially when one was paired with Sakura Mikan.

The Sakura Mikan, who was anything but the embodiment of gracefulness.

In fact, walking next to her was a danger in itself.

The only reason he was still there without killing anyone was because it was Ruka's wedding afterall and he suspect that his friend would not appreciate corpses attending his wedding. Or for that matter of fact, he was sure scorch marks would highly not be appreciated by Ruka's tigeress of a fiancee, Imai Hotaru.

How they manage to fall in love was still something that flummox Natsume, because love was something incomprehensible, not to mention useless and cumbersome, to him.

It had seemed not so long ago when an intoxicated sixteen-year-old Ruka had climbed up to the roof of the of Alice academy's high school branch and practically shouted out his love for Hotaru, who had, efficient as always, hit him off the roof with one of her inventions before he could make too big a spectacle, icy displeasure in her narrowed violet eyes.

_Thump. _

Natsume rolled his eyes heavenwards and forcefully suppressed the urge to murder someone when he found himself without a partner.

Again.

"Good God. What is it about you and the floor?" He snapped out and fixed a baleful glare to the unfortunate aforementioned female who had landed in a heap of moss green silk right beside him, having tripped on the hem of her long skirt.

He did _not _appreciate repeated the rehearsals over and over again just because the baka youjo had a walking disorder.

Behind them, the wedding planner threw up her hands in agony.

Sprawled ungracefully on the floor and not happy at being yelled at, Mikan blew her bangs out of her eyes with an irritated huff and returned the favour by glaring up at Natsume.

She did the only thing Sakura Mikan would do in this situation: She stuck out her tongue at him.

Natsume looked as though he would like to throttle the female.

One could almost see the fiery aura around the boy as he supressed down the urge to set fire on someone in particular.

_Oh, see there beyond the hill  
The bright colours of the rainbow  
Some magic from above  
Made this day for us just to fall in love _

"Again! Again!"

The pain-filled call of the wedding planner was the only thing that kept World War IV from occurring in that church itself..

However, when the amber-eyed female picked herself up from the floor, she couldn't help but stomp on the offending boy's feet. Hard.

She let out a smug smile at the curse spewed out by the aforementioned victim and promptly ignored his poison-filled gaze.

Natsume never felt more like cremating the girl at the moment.

He glared after her back as he watched the almost seductive sway of her hips-

_Wait. _

_Seductive? Sakura Mikan seductive? _

Erase that. Hyuuga Natsume did NOT say that.

Natsume squeezed the bridge of his nose as he breathed out hard.

He needed a break. All the closeness with the baka had contaminated him with baka germs.

Without a word, Natsume shoved his hands into his pockets, turned and stalked out of the church, ignoring the surprised call of the female and the frustrated snarl uttered wedding planner.

"Damn it.", was the only reply he snarled out before the doors slammed hard behind him.

_Now I belong to you  
From this day until forever  
Just love me tenderly  
And I'll give to you every part of me _

The next day was the big day.

Nerves were running raw in the place as people scurried around the place to get ready for the impending wedding.

Natsume simply sat in one corner and … did nothing.

Occasionally, his crimson gaze shifted around, taking in the amusing sights of people rushing about or to last minute catastrophes.

But always, that discerning gaze returned to her.

Sakura Mikan.

Natsume had avoided her after the 'baka germs' incident, something the amber-eyed female couldn't understand but had dismissed after a while.

But he couldn't avoid her forever.

And there she was, in the corner with the moss green gown on her, her long auburn hair up in a bun that let down tendrils of loose hair, flowers entwined within the complex bun.

And Natsume couldn't help but look at her, no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

She was there fidgeting slightly in the dress while chatting excitedly to Nonoko, her hand gestures exaggerated at times.

At twenty-one, Sakura Mikan was no more an adult than a child.

The she lifted her eyes and looked at him and Natsume was suddenly reminded of the fact that she was no longer the child he believed her to be, but a woman who had grown up beautifully.

Caught in the act of staring, Natsume debated on whether to turn away or to continue staring.

He stuck out his tongue at her before turning his head pointedly away from her.

The loud 'Hmmph!' from the female really made his day.

_Oh, don't ever make me cry  
Through long lonely nights without love  
Be always true to me  
Keep this day in your heart eternally _

Following the strains of the wedding song, Natsume walked down the aisle together with Mikan on his arms, following close behind the happy couple as they made their way to where the pastor was standing.

So far, so good.

She hadn't tripped, fall into a heap nor incurred any disaster along the way.

But then, Natsume should know better.

It happened with a wobble of her ankle, courtesy of the impossibly high heels she had on, then Mikan begin the fall forward.

She let out a squeak of terror and braced her self for the impact.

Which never came.

Instead, warm arms circled her waist and lifted her up, bridal style, and she found herself staring into deep pools of crimson.

Natsume.

Without a word, simply a nod towards couple, he strode out of the hushed church, the female in his arms, twisted ankle and all into the lightly raining grounds outside.

_Someday we shall return  
To this place upon the meadow  
We'll walk out in the rain  
Hear the birds above singing once again _

Her hair, previously bound up in a wreath of flowers, was beginning to fall down in stray amber wisps around her face and her make up, put on meticulously, was beginning to run as the rain fell in dainty drops around them.

All in all, she didn't exactly make an appealing picture.

Yet...

She was beautiful to him.

"-them to kiss! Are you listening at all?"

The furious tirade came to end and Natsume found himself staring into a pair of mesmerizing amber eyes, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"No." He answered simply, having been born with no genes to lie, even when it was polite to do so.

If it was possible, her lips thinned even further.

And if one was perceptible enough, one could hear the single filled-with-contempt word being muttered under the girl's breath: _men. _

And suddenly, he knew even though it had taken him eleven years in total.

He loved Sakura Mikan.

Even when she was grouchy and all, or when she was exceedingly happy and annoying.

He loved her.

As the importance of the single statement sank in, Natsume rocked back on his heels, staring in almost disbelief at Mikan, who squirmed slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

"Natsume?" She frowned slightly at him when he didn't respond and plucked slightly at his sleeve.

She let out a 'eep' of surprised when Natsume suddenly caught her hand in a tight grip.

"You are so annoying sometimes." He muttered under his breath.

"Oohhhhh!" She glared up at him, about to retort when he kissed her.

"Natsume?" A blush was on her cheeks when he broke away and stood up.

He never answered, simply held out a hand to her mutely, waiting for her to accept.

And she knew.

She knew even though he never said a word.

"Aishiteru Natsume." She whispered out, and accepted.

_You'll hold me in your arms  
And say once again you love me  
And if your love is true  
Everything will be just as wonderful. _

And this time, when Mikan tripped on her way out of the church, he was there to catch her again, an exasperated look in his eyes even though this time, an amused smile lingered on his lips.

"Jesus woman. One of these days, you are going to break your neck." He muttered as he set her on her feet again, an arm around her waist.

Mikan looked up at him and smiled, her amber eyes twinkling with laughter, love and hope, "I won't." She declared confidently as they made their way behind the happy couple to where the white Mercedes waiting for them.

"Hn." A wealth of disbelief lay in that single word, something that wasn't missed by Mikan, dense as she might be sometimes.

"I won't. Because you will always be there to catch me."

_You'll hold me in your arms  
And say once again you love me  
And if your love is true  
Everything will be just as wonderful. _

**the end..or not... **

"Natsume?"

"Nani."

"I love you."

"Baka... ...I love you too. Now stop saying it."

**owari **

**o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o **

**A/n: **

**First songfic...:')**

**R&R onegai**


End file.
